I'd Tell You I Love You, but Then I'd Be Lying
by CheckeredRoxRox
Summary: The Mission was top secret, the only thing that stood in Roxas’ way was a pair of green entrancing eyes who could never find out who he was. Axel/Roxas Akuroku Rated M for language and possible smut that might happen in later chapters.


D Author Notes: This fanficton is based on 'I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You'; there are none of the same characters, I just loved the book- so the plot has basically the same twist. Spy x Outsider Who Should Never Know

Pairings: Akuroku (Axel/Roxas)

Disclaimer: I'd Tell You I Love You, but Then I'd Have to Kill You – Ally Carter. Kingdom Hearts Characters – Square Enix.

Summary: The Mission was top secret, the only thing that stood in Roxas' way was a pair of green entrancing eyes who could never find out who he was. [Axel/Roxas Akuroku] Rated M+ for language and possible smut that might happen in later chapters.

* * *

**I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Be Lying**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

  
**

"Okay Princess Prat, are you in position?" a voice questioned into his radio as he heard a grumble back.

Roxas always loved his friends. They never cared what codenames Roxas gave them so long as they weren't extremely rude. Plus, it was always interesting to hear what they had chosen for him. The blonde ran a hand through his hair as he finally got a response from '_Princess Prat_': Marluxia. Sure, he went to an all boys school, but he was so queer it seemed as if he could have been a girl himself. Roxas wasn't into boys though; he had a girlfriend once … Naminé, he thought her name was. The relationship didn't last long, but they never really did in this specific trade.

"Okay Emo Bitch, I'm in position… is the subject in your view?" Roxas rolled his eyes at the code name that the other had chosen. Looking around a corner, he viewed the hotel lobby from the highest level as he peered though his binoculars.

The mission they were assigned was this: To find out what exactly their principal did during his vacation time. It was an extra credit assignment that the boys took in order to take more efficient levels in their last year. Being juniors—a year away from being seniors and almost graduating into the actual work of spying—the boys were sent out on small missions to track people down, or something slightly life threatening, but nothing like they would get in later on years.

"Uhmm … oh wait, there! I see him! I mean, err, affirmative." The blonde then bit his lip. '_Well that went smoothly._'

Technically, Roxas, Marluxia, and their other friends Demyx and Riku were off for two weeks and could do whatever they so chose to do. They didn't really have to say what they were going to do, or where they were going to do it.

He heard a chuckle come from the other side of the transmitter radio.

"Whatever, Emo Bitch. I'm gonna take a closer look at him…" Demyx's voice came from the radio.

Roxas nodded. "Whatever floats your boat, Water Boy…" Roxas shook his head as he saw Demyx, who was dressed as a normal tourist, went to get his and everyone else's room key, which they referred to as '_checking in'_. Roxas then sighed as he relaxed against the pillar he had been peering over at.

Looking up, he noticed a pair of emerald eyes shining down at him. "Why are you on the floor?" the person spoke. He couldn't help but notice how beautifully the sun was reflecting off those eyes …

'_Roxas! Pay attention! Make it smooth, like you've learned._' he thought. "Oh. I fell." he laughed, now trying to make it seem like he had just fallen not too long ago. "So then I just sat on the floor and looked around." he sighed, looking innocent. _'When the hell did I learn __**that**__ in my lessons?'_ he mentally shook his head.

The red head in front of him raised an eyebrow, "Well do you want some help up?"

"_Hey, Water boy I think you should go try talking to the subject, see if he knows it's you!"_ Marluxia had the worst ideas ever sometimes. Roxas had to resist laughing.

Roxas didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say no to the stranger, because that would be rude. But like hell they were going to go talk to Professor Xemnas! He had to tell the voices on the other side of his earpiece somehow.

"No!" Roxas said stubbornly, then he was absolutely sure that the red head most likely thought he was stuck up or something.

"Well fine, I just wanted to be nice. I mean, you look out of place and since you're playing by yourself on the floor, I thought you might want a friend. But _whatever_!" The red head was offended.

Roxas stood up, "Well no, I was just—I didn't mean you—I was…" he sighed and smiled, "I'm Roxas." It was after his statement that his thoughts interrupted with: '_Oh, very smooth, Rox.'_

"_Actually, you're Emo Bitch,_" the voice in his ear told him, but the blonde went to ignore that.

The red head nodded, as if it were a pleasure to meet the blonde. "Nice to meet you. The names Axel, got it memorized?"

"Uhhhh, sure?" Roxas was taken aback by the catchphrase, but he shrugged it off as if it were nothing.


End file.
